


学园祭

by Leslieweiwei



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslieweiwei/pseuds/Leslieweiwei
Relationships: Fujiwara Shuu/Takehaya Seiya
Kudos: 6





	学园祭

“啊…话说…为什么你会在这里？”  
身着公主服的凑抚着额头问我。  
“因为等下要和静弥约会…”  
“是是是，问这种问题的我真是白痴…我想问的是，为什么偏偏这种时候你会在这里？”  
“…”  
一旁的女生拉了拉凑的肩膀的布料，叮嘱道：“鸣宫君真是的，衣服弄乱了要重新整理哦。”  
静弥则托着下巴端详着凑的扮相: “不如换成王冠的头饰？”  
“你饶了我吧…”

我一面看着他们，一面小声地问一旁的女生:“这次静弥演的是什么？”  
“会长的话是举背景板哦。”  
“啊？”  
“我也觉得浪费…但是这是抽签的结果呢。”  
“…”  
我也不知道是应该高兴还是应该不高兴。  
虽然不希望他过于引人注意，但是还是希望看见恋人穿可爱的衣服。  
好可惜。  
旁边的女生则笑着看我。  
“藤原君真是，在想会长的事的时候就很好懂呢。”  
“…”

“这里，水晶公主逃离城堡之后，遇到了假面的骑士，骑士邀请她去参加男爵的舞会，公主欣然应允…”  
“等一下。”静弥打断了说话的男生，“公主会答应么，毕竟是第一次见面的陌生人，不符合她传统公主的设定。”  
“啊..?可是不这样的话没办法继续剧情..”  
“我只是觉得会坐上陌生男人的马去所谓的舞会的公主是不存在的。”  
“哈..那么要怎么办呢。”  
“改成公主投奔舅父的男爵，碰巧在舞会上碰到了蒙面的骑士如何呢。”  
静弥说着，垂下眼，默默看向左侧。  
那里站着一位高个的女性，同为alpha的我很容易就能判断出她的性别。依稀记得是姓织田，县体育大会表彰的时候见过，那时和凑合静弥在一起。应该是柔道或是剑道部的主力，记不太清楚了。  
织田耸了耸肩：“会长说什么就是什么了。”  
一旁的男子在打圆场：“好了好了，反正能顺利到舞会会场就没问题…”  
“还有这里。”静弥挥了挥手上的台本，“为什么公主和骑士跳完舞以后会突然晕倒，被他抱在怀里呢？”  
一旁的男子战战栗栗：“为了…罗曼蒂克的氛围？”  
“我认为这里应该修改一下。”  
“可是这样剧情就…”  
“请修改一下吧。”

在气氛开始变得僵硬的时候，我忍不住开口。  
“静弥。”  
一行人便都转向了我。静弥也意识到自己的失控，稍微皱了皱眉头，然后轻声说。  
“抱歉。”  
旁边的人都以一脸“得救了”的表情看着我。

.  
.  
约会途中。  
我和静弥两人牵着手，因为看出了他情绪不高，我便拉着他的手摆着。  
他有些低沉地说：“你看不出来我们班的织田对凑的态度？”  
“嘛…我想这大概是凑的恋爱自由吧。”  
“他的type不是织田小姐那样的。”  
“那也不是你应该管的。”  
我边说边揉了揉恋人的头顶。  
“不说这个了…你们的学园祭是几号？”  
“17号…你不会想来吧？”  
“当然了，这是我们交往以来的第一次风舞的学园祭。”  
“桐先不是在上课吗。”  
“去年的学园祭没和静弥和凑一起过，我还在耿耿于怀呢。”  
“哈…”  
“凑就算了，毕竟我早有心理准备，静弥都不在身边…”  
“好了好了。”  
他红着脸作出了“到此为止”的动作。  
在确定交往关系之后最初的一段时间，每次我为他进行平衡信息素的“治疗”，也就是将身体距离降为负数的身体深处的亲密接触时，我偶尔会提起过去自己的心情。  
那个时候真的很难过，很痛苦，一直认为被静弥抛弃的是自己，这样的心情，出于某种心理，我会一面吻着他一面诉说。  
每当那个时候恋人就会变得更加配合，原本略微紧绷的身体完全地化成一滩水，努力地张开双腿，让我更加顺畅地进入他的深处。  
以至于…到后来，那种那种甘苦的感觉被取而代之，反而是沉迷于刻意说那样的话的责罚，再怎么欺负也只剩下甘美。  
我便也有些心虚地望向了一旁。  
“而且，上次桐先的学园祭你也来了吧。”  
“那是因为你有上台…”  
我受老师之托，作为钢琴手参加了古典乐部的演奏。  
“静弥不也会上台吗？虽然是背景板…不知道我会不会看到竹早会长身为背景板的大活跃？这么说来你是什么的背景板来着…树？桥？”  
“是天空啦普通的天空…真是输给你了。”  
他红着脸，抬眼看我。  
“我在想，小野木他们说的真没错。”  
“？”  
静弥笑着说。  
“果然恋爱这种东西就是很酸臭吧。”

于是风舞的学园祭当天。  
和家里做了打算翘课的汇报，意料之中的在某些方面脑回路不太正常的母亲欣然同意，父亲虽然反对但是也无可奈何，只叫我不要给沙绘做错误的示范。  
联系了弓道部的后辈让他暂时帮忙组织当天的活动，因此把他吓了一大跳之后，我就让司机载我出门，来到了风舞。

“…”  
出乎意料地豪华。  
风舞高中的校门上布满了樱花的装饰，仔细一看似乎是用樱色的剪纸制作的，虽然廉价，但是足够漂亮。  
进去校门以后在前堂处是各个社团的摊子，大概是出于某人的微妙的强迫症使用了粉和绀交替的统一配色。大概也是同样出于某人微妙的强迫症，每块场地都划分地极为明确，预计到高人气的项目似乎留有了格外多的空间。

“啊！那个贵族少爷是怎么回事！”  
我都特地穿了便装还会这么显眼吗。  
“你连会长的未婚夫藤原君都不认识啊，那个人已经算是人尽皆知的名人了吧。”

…其实我和静弥还没有订婚？母亲是安排在20岁的成人式之前。

“啊，藤原愁！”  
“出现了，藤原愁！”  
听到了熟悉的声音，我回过头去，是弓道部的花泽和白菊。同样在弓道部的摊子的还有小野木表兄弟和泷川先生。  
“愁君！过来看看吧，弓道的恋爱占卜喔！”  
穿着休闲装的泷川先生在摊前大喊，配上爽朗的笑容，一时间尖叫声连连。  
…大概这就是为什么会高人气的缘故吧。  
“泷川先生，您好。”  
我穿过排队的人，从侧边走近了摊位，像泷川教练问好。  
他眨了眨眼。  
“你也来玩一次吧，虽然已经修成正果了，但是对现在进行的恋爱关系也有效。”  
“那个，我有一个问题。”  
“？”  
“这个占卜，和弓道有什么关系呢？”  
“啊~奖品是这个，矢柄的护身符。”  
“…”  
“特别开过光的哦！哈哈哈哈哈…”  
“…”  
如月托着下巴说：“真便利呢，泷川先生在神社工作真是太好了。”  
“…”  
是我本人的问题吗？桐先的学园祭弓道部出展的内容是弓具展览和弓道知识讲解，总是很没有人气的样子。  
小野木白了我一眼：“你果然来了啊，哪里都有的恋爱的酸臭味，竹早明明都不在这里。”  
“不要当着别人的面抱怨哦，小海。”  
我问道：“话说回来，静弥呢？我以为他会在弓道部。”  
“竹早和鸣宫都在班级，这里只有我们四个，还不是因为竹早说什么「要让一年级的后辈充分享受学园祭」，「小野木班上是做摄像展吧，所以说你应该很闲咯」之类的话…”  
如月笑着说：“我倒是很开心啊，比起逛展会还是给女孩子们做恋爱相谈比较有意思啊。”  
“这样。”  
“所以愁君也不要客气来试试吧，测测和静弥的恋爱运~”  
“…”  
总之被说动了。

“恭喜，大吉！”  
负责占卜的白菊惊讶地自言自语：“虽然大概猜想到会是这样…”  
泷川先生哈哈笑起来：“我都说了，我家的神社可是最灵验的！”  
“不过这个大吉有特别的提示。“白菊说，“「危险之中的浪漫」…这样也是大吉吗？”  
“不要在意这种细节嘛。”如月搭上了她的肩膀，“那么，作为奖励，这个护身符请收下。”  
绀与紫配色的矢柄的护身符。  
真稀有呢。  
“谢谢。”  
“那么，1000円。”  
“…哈。”

得到了特别的护身符，我往教学楼走去。  
出乎意料的高雅感，大概也是因为某人的缘故…广播里播放着轻缓的西洋乐，楼道里的装饰也是樱花主题的，夹杂着绀色的彩带做的绸花，居然不怎么看得出廉价感。不过这些东西肯定不是他亲手制作的（他仅有在编程方面的动手能力），而且他在大多数时候的审美比起美丽更在于“正常”和“普通”。  
“请拿好——欸，这不是藤原君吗？”  
是稍微有点印象的男学生，不过对方似乎认识我的样子。  
“这个是用来打卡的卡片，会长的教室在东楼的3层哦。”  
“…谢谢。”  
其实我知道静弥和凑的教室在哪里。  
我翻过卡片看了看，总觉得回到了桐先时期。好像以前他也做过这样的搜集印章的卡片。

结果。  
我来到了2-C班门口时，着实吃了一惊。  
“…”  
怎么回事？！  
门口大大地摆着招牌——  
『 女 仆 喫 茶 』

拜托了拜托了要是我想的那样拜托了——  
我在心里默念。

结果，我打开门，迎面见到两个男性alpha的壮汉。  
“欢迎光临！”  
“…”

“啊，愁。”  
正当我在心灰意冷之时，我突然听到了天使般的恋人声音。实际上也是如此。我抬头望去，看见静弥穿着长到脚踝的女仆裙，向我小跑过来。他肤色雪白，身材纤细，配合这样的装束，仿佛是什么人的女仆人偶的收藏品。  
“愁，你要体验一下客人的待遇吗…愁？”  
“啊…抱歉。”  
不小心看呆了...  
当事人却还浑然不觉的样子，对我说：“忘记和你说了，我们班的主题是男子女仆咖啡厅。是女生们的提议呢。”  
这种事情麻烦你下次提前告诉我！！  
我在心里怒吼道。  
“你脸色不太好？”  
“没事…”  
我摆了摆手。  
或许身为omega的静弥永远也无法理解吧…

“愁？？那个，你为什么又在这里？桐先不是在上课吗？”  
总觉得是有点熟悉的对话，我抬起头，看见了同样穿着女仆装的挚友，面色难看地看着我。  
“因为是静弥组织的学园祭…”  
“哈…问这种问题的我才是笨蛋吧。”

凑和静弥穿着一样的女仆装，不是时下流行的超短裙一类的，而是比较正统派的服饰。凑和静弥给人的观感稍微有点不同，大概因为凑是劲瘦身材的缘故，把在静弥身上显得略微宽松的衣服穿得紧绷，显露出了肌肉的线条。觉得一直看着倒霉的挚友有些失礼，我把视线从他的腰部挪到了恋人身上。他们两个的身高相仿，因此虽然不是故意，我还是不经意间把视线移向他的腰，大蝴蝶结打在身后，勾勒出了极为纤细的腰线，仿佛不盈一握，腰部的衣服却还是给人松垮的感觉。我觉得头脑发冲，视线不由地往下，长裙遮盖了大腿，但我却深知他的大腿的粗细和手感。极其柔嫩，极其纤细。  
“愁，怎么了吗？”  
“没有…”  
有一张扑克脸真是太好了呢，总不能让静弥知道我现在的想法。  
凑插进话来：“静弥果然完全不能理解呢，omega穿女仆装完全就是可爱，beta男和alpha男就是灾难了。”  
“我觉得你穿得很合适哦？”  
“要静弥那么纤细才穿得好看吧。”  
他们对话时，我已经完全不知道视线应该往哪里摆，只能低下头去，不去看他的腰和腿，却正好瞥见了裙下那细瘦的脚踝。  
几乎和肤色融在一起的白色的织物…是吊带袜吗？

“愁，你从刚才开始就呆呆的，昨天没睡好吗？”  
妹抖静弥皱着眉头看着我。  
“抱歉…可以点单吗？”  
“啊，好。不过这里的种类不是很多哦。”  
他把手里的菜单拿给我看。  
“那么红茶，点心要松饼和马卡龙就好。”  
“好的，那么请稍等，主 · 人~”  
“…”

过了一会儿静弥就端着红茶和点心过来了。期间凑去接待了别的客人。指名要凑的是另一桌的一对女性，两位似乎都很兴奋的样子，凑则看上去非常害羞，一直下意识地用手挡着裙子。  
“主 · 人，您的下午茶，虽然简便了一点，但是藤原贵公子一定不会介意吧。”  
“嗯，谢谢。”  
静弥小恶魔一般地笑了。  
“一起吃吧。”  
我用目光示意面前的座位。  
“啊，那我去拿杯茶，你等等。”  
“嗯。”  
于是女仆就给自己泡了杯茶，然后到我面前坐了下去，似乎已经玩腻了妹抖的设定，突然变成了平时的静弥。  
他边喝茶边看向一旁的凑：“凑真受欢迎啊~”  
“嗯。虽然他说自己不合适，但是女生应该很喜欢那种吧。”  
又来了一位客人，看起来稍微有些成熟，或许是高年级的学姐，只见她对着凑不断称赞，令凑更加害羞地低下了头。  
“害羞了，真可爱~”  
“…”  
只有你没有认识到女仆装的危险性吧，我在心里这么想。

“为什么老是我啊…”  
在一连串的女仆服务后，凑一脸阴郁地来到我们的桌前。我们的点心已经快吃完了。  
静弥起身，扶上他的肩膀，安慰一般地给他揉捏。  
“你也差不多了吧，去叫青木换你，下午不是还有话剧么。”  
“比起身体上的劳累更多的是心灵上的呢。”  
“？”  
“静弥你是不会理解的…穿女仆装饰有多羞耻的事。”  
“为什么？本来也只是衣服而已。”  
“因为！女仆装…有那种暗示啊！性暗示！色情暗示！”  
“…”  
我没想到他说出来了，只好努力地维持着扑克脸避免做贼心虚。  
“为什么？穿女装也就是滑稽一点吧，这么长的裙子不是什么都看不到吗。”  
“色情与否不是看你的皮肤的裸露面积，静弥。”凑苦着脸说，“而且，万一有人掀你裙子怎么办？刚刚的学姐很正经地问我能不能掀开裙子看看…”  
我心里警铃大作。  
静弥则轻松地说:“我觉得不会有人敢掀我裙子呢。”  
“…”  
仔细想想好像确实是这样。  
好像我们身边从刚刚开始就是一种方圆五里请勿靠近的氛围，连隔壁的桌子都一直是空的。  
明明在我看来是极其养眼又危险的恋人，但是似乎其他alpha啊beta啊连往这里看的勇气都没有。  
嘛…这样也好，有点开心。  
那么，暂时就是我的专属妹抖了吧。  
我心情愉悦地喝了一口红茶。

我看见静弥吃点心的样子有点心不在焉，便出声问道：“怎么了吗？”  
“那个…”  
他用目光示意我往旁边看去。  
凑和之前那位织田小姐（执事装扮）在一旁说着什么，大概是话剧的练习？两人都拿着稿子，织田则做出了要保护凑的样子。  
“啊，说起来织田小姐，这次是出演骑士的吧。”  
“真是的，为什么偏偏是她…”  
“嗯，考虑到织田小姐的心意，确实是有些过于巧合了…”  
“大概只是单纯地巧合。”静弥闷闷不乐地说，“我看着他们抽的签，我本来希望骑士本人由我出演呢。”  
“…所以凑演公主这件事你没有觉得有什么问题？”  
“不如说那是我的祈愿，可惜只实现了一半。”  
“…”  
一旁的凑完全没注意到我们这边的讨论，也不知晓已经被我在心里记上了一遭。

我们把点心全部吃完以后，静弥问我：“你等下去逛哪里？”  
“？我就在这里。”  
“那也太浪费了。”  
“我本来就不喜欢人多的地方，这里不是刚刚好么，比起这个…”我扣了扣桌板，“我的茶喝完了，女仆小姐可以帮我再续一点吗。”  
“要拿点杂志看吗？”  
“麻烦了。”  
于是静弥就起身，带了一壶新的茶过来，又拿了一些点心，放下之后便去给我找杂志。可惜他带回来的杂志都是一些omega和女性向的衣着穿搭类的流行杂志。  
“你偶尔看点普通人的看的书也不错呀。”  
“…”  
“那我先去忙了，总不能一直在这里，我们班的人本来就不够。”  
“嗯。”  
于是下午，我就留在静弥和凑的班级里喝茶看书（？），余光注意着恋人的动态。但是也没什么需要担心的，他只是普通地在服务罢了，不如说大多数客人根本没有勇气直视他。  
“好…好的…谢谢会长…”  
“不用这么担心哦，我也只是在营业而已，希望你们可以玩得开心。”  
“那个…会长…你男朋友有点…”  
“？”  
我怎么了？  
就算我刚才确实有用眼光威胁他，但是也只是普通的警告而已。

不过他们的店的人气意外地高。  
或者说上午还没什么人，午后开始越来越多人来了，虽然很多只是在门口没有进来。

“哇，那个就是活生生的藤原君啊…”  
“校园传说的本尊在这里呢…会长的恋爱也太甜了。”

我翻了翻杂志的页面，装作在看的样子。  
然后看着穿着长长的，却轻飘飘的女仆装跑来跑去的静弥。  
这样一下午很快就过去了。

直到了旁晚，似乎出现了什么状况。  
“会长——”  
三年级的会计小姐来到门口，叫着静弥。  
“怎么了吗？”  
他向正在服务的人轻声说了抱歉，然后往门口走去。我便也放下杂志，跟在他身后。  
“操场上有人打起来了啦！”  
“原因是？”  
“不知道，是我的同级生，所以稍微有点印象。”  
三年级打架吗？那可能有点严重，原本备考生应该更加稳重一点。  
他叹了口气，说：“走吧，去看看。”

接着学生会的学姐就带着我们到了事发地点，情况比想象中严重，原本是说只有几位打起来了，结果到了现场发现是一群人在对峙。  
操场的状况比教学楼和校门口更混乱。比起传统的在楼前的空地摆摊的社团，操场上则是各种奇怪的我在桐先见都没见过的社团。原本以为穿着女仆装的静弥会有些显眼，似乎在这里也只是普通中的普通的装扮了。到处都是穿着cos服的学生，男性作女性打扮，或是女性作男性打扮。天天和这类人接触，我想这就是静弥“女仆装也很普通”的错误观念的由来。  
如此自由的风气真是令人惊叹…不过打起来的两队人的打扮也确实很令人难忘。  
粉色，天蓝色或是橙色或是绿色的开衫，带着头巾，手持应援棒。  
这个，怎么说呢，怎么看都是…  
佐濑前辈全力应援的样子。  
“会长——！”  
混战的人群中有人挥着手求救。  
“好了，都停下来。”  
静弥压抑着怒气，往人群中间走，我则尽量把他护在中间。  
人群似乎有了一瞬的迟疑，然后继续混战。

“小音音的骑士不会输给任何人！”  
“大家，全力守护纱奈碳的温柔！”  
“不想再看到麻绘流泪的样子了！”

等等，这些是…  
没记错的话，是佐濑前辈一直喜欢的Princess Cheer的成员们…去年夏天还说要去泷川先生家的神社的？  
“好了，各位冷静——尤其是你，爱豆文化研究会会长的福山前辈！请做出会长的表率！”  
被静弥点名的男子愣了一下，稍微有些懵了的样子，然而立马就有拳头朝他的脸砸来，似乎是没注意到在他面前个子矮上了许多的静弥的样子。  
在静弥惊讶地回过身之前，我牢牢实实地接住了他的拳头，但仍是心有余悸。  
“请您注意一下吧，很危险。”  
“抱…抱歉…”  
对方心虚地对我道歉。  
这样闹了一番之后，人群才稍微冷静了下来。

“所以，是为什么打起来了的？”  
福山指了指一旁穿着粉色应援服的人。  
“这群人，说是小音音的粉丝就一定要在中间的应援地…”  
“那是当然的，小音音是princess cheer的center！”  
“啊我很早就不爽你们了，是center又怎么样，论人气现在纱奈也不会输给小音音了！”  
“vocal第一的是我们咪碳啊！”  
静弥看起来有些头疼，询问道：“但是场地的划分一开始就已经决定了吧…之前不是已经决定是纱奈的粉丝在中间了么，因为小音音的粉丝太多，所以在中间会导致混乱。”  
旁边围观（看热闹）的其他社团的人也声援道：“所以就按一开始讨论的位置布置啊，你们这些笨蛋偶像宅！”  
“就是！”  
“游戏宅不配在这里说话！”  
小音音的粉丝代表则瞥了瞥嘴：“竹早会长这样的人是不会懂的，小音音的才华应该被更多人看到，c位是不能让出去的东西…”  
其他人也渐渐从地上站了起来，好像又被挑起了神经。  
“这么说的话纱奈酱的可爱难道要被埋没吗！”  
“这是无法避免的战争！”  
眼看着这群人又要进入佐濑前辈模式，我不动声色地按住静弥的肩膀，确定他的安全。  
静弥却轻轻推开了我的手。  
“不，我很清楚大家的想法。”  
啊...  
静弥从半蹲着问话的姿势起身，微笑着说。  
“我非常知道各位member的可爱，所以才希望借由学园祭的契机，把Princess Cheer的可爱传递给一般大众。无论是小音音的元气，纱奈的温柔，咪酱的清纯，麻由的柔弱，小桥桥的小恶魔，都是珍贵的宝物。”  
我目瞪口呆地看着静弥。  
其他的学生也大多如此。  
说起来，去年因为他做出了危险的发言，所以被佐濑前辈记仇，每次来看我的时候都和佐濑前辈在一旁“人生相谈”…  
“这是难得一次的学园祭，展示给一般大众的难道是骑士们之间的争斗吗，各位公主之间的爱和羁绊不是这么肤浅的东西啊。再一次传答给他们看吧，就像一年前在武道场的live——”  
“好——！！”

于是突然间偶像宅们就跑回摊位去，开始放各自的solo，跳起了应援舞。  
“…”  
静弥微笑着看着他们说：“真是好懂呢。”  
“辛苦你了。”  
“说起来佐濑前辈在K大的大学生活如何呢。”  
“和本村前辈一样还是弓道部…并且仍然全力应援中。”  
“哈哈哈。”

这时——  
“竹早！”  
穿着应援服的人里跑出来一个，急急忙忙地跑到静弥跟前。  
“啊？”  
“我们班的话剧是不是要开始了？”  
“欸！！”  
静弥也像是才刚刚想起来这件事的样子。他和这位完全把话剧忘了而加入偶像宅混战的班级同学一样，忽略了话剧的时间。  
“我们快点过去吧！”  
“好！”  
那个男生说完就跑了，静弥则拉过我的手，一起跑了起来，往礼堂赶去。

我们在礼堂门口分开。  
“愁你要好好看啊，虽然我是背景板，但是凑这次是公主呢。”  
“你们两个我都会好好看着的。不要太赶，小心点，人很多。”  
“好。”  
他说完，就急急忙忙地往后台去了。  
“…”  
总觉得有种不安心的感觉。

我找了一个合适的位置坐下。结果不久之后，就听到了有人叫我的名字。  
“咩哈~”  
“愁君！”  
“藤原君！”  
“切，藤原。”  
是泷川先生和弓道部的人，他们似乎是从别的位置看到我，特地过来找我。  
于是自然地就变成了大家一起观看。

我们看完了别的班的节目，终于到了静弥和凑的班级。  
“接下来是2年C组的剧目，『公主与风流骑士』。”  
因为见过他们彩排，所以大概知道剧情。  
讲的是公主（凑）被陷害出逃，被一个看上去花花公子，实际上很专情的骑士所救，经历一系列冒险之后报仇成功的故事。  
首先出场的是凑，台下女生尖叫连连。  
泷川教练、如月和花泽拿着手机一通狂拍，总觉得留下了不少凑一生都想要抹去的影像。我在心里对他说了抱歉，但还是也举起手机拍照留念。  
不过…静弥呢。  
是蓝天的背景吗？比想象中来得辛苦呢。因为场景不断变化的缘故，蓝天的背景板似乎要一直移动。  
我打开手机的取景器，放大，找到了静弥，然后就通过取景器看表演。

前半段为止都还算顺利。  
“哇，骑士把公主搂得好紧啊…”  
“是剑道部的织田同学吧，好帅…”  
？  
听到了一帮的白菊和花泽的讨论，我才注意到凑那边，稍微有点不对劲。  
总觉得和他们的彩排不大一样…  
所谓的骑的马是假的，但是织田亲密地搂着凑，已经到了恋人的距离了。  
看来静弥的过度担心偶尔也不是全无道理…

到了剧情的高潮环节，公主被人围困在高塔上，骑士用飞行器前来搭救。  
说是飞行器，毕竟不能真的飞起来，实际上是用小型威亚稍微吊起来一点的。这是原本就有的学校的设备，别的班也有使用，并不是十分危险。  
但是我总有一种不详的预感…  
我捏着早上拿到的护身符，盯着表演的进行。  
如剧本所写，骑士“飞”起来了，然后抱起了凑，原本应当是往一旁的石礁道具上飞行的。  
可是，织田却擅自加了台词。  
“想要被我拯救吗？我可爱的公主…给你的骑士一个吻吧，在星星和月光的见证之下。”

“哈——？！”

弓道部全员惊讶地大喊了出来。  
“凑君他们玩的好大…”  
“喂喂喂不太妙吧，这是剧本里的内容吗？”  
“大概只是借位吧，肯定不是真的亲！”

我暗道不好。  
因为这段剧情，我很确认剧本里没有。

凑的反应也很糟糕。完全没料到织田会这么说，他推拒着织田。  
“不不不不太好吧...”  
织田虽然是女性，但身为alpha，又是柔部的，力气也不输给练习弓道的凑。  
“公主殿下这是在拒绝我吗…”  
“我是说这种情境下不太好吧…”  
织田抱着凑，凑则想方设法推开她，两人在空中摇摇摆摆。下面他们班的同学也从后台到了两边垂下的帷幔背后，在以不影响演出的前提劝阻织田。  
混乱之中，我隐约听到了吱呀吱呀的响声，然后才注意到，吊着两人份体重的威亚的挂绳在断裂，并且一旦开始撕裂，断裂的速度便很快。我急忙起身想去阻止演出，但显然有人比我更在意凑的安危，并且离舞台的中心更近。  
我看见了静弥，他急忙地丢掉了背景板，独自一人跑到了舞台的正中。这时也有前排的女生注意到了威亚的断裂，惊呼了起来。  
“小心威亚——”  
但是她话音未落，我就看到了自己最不想看到的画面，威亚的绳子完全断裂，织田顺带着凑从舞台上方掉落，静弥接住了凑，但是自己也被他的体重压倒。

“可恶！”  
我骂着，和其他人一起往舞台跑去，其他在后台和背景的人都出来了，围着三人。  
我拨开人群，只见凑抱着静弥的肩膀，十分紧张的样子，织田则在旁边由其他人照料。  
“静弥——你怎么样？受伤了吗？”  
凑拉着他的手问。  
静弥则抚着额头，反过来安慰他：“没事，就刚刚吓了一跳，你没事吗？”  
“你在下面接着我啊，我当然没…你的腿？！我刚刚压到你的腿了吧？”  
“还好…”  
我连忙上前，蹲下身去，掀起一段静弥的裙摆，观察他的小腿。左侧的小腿受到重压，因此在白色的丝袜下泛着一点浅浅的红色，或许之后会变成淤血，脚踝处的泛红则极其明显，应该是压倒了关节。  
“没关系，他们掉下来的位置不是很高，你别担心。”  
我感到他冰凉的指尖从我脸上划过，一抬眼就看见了恋人微笑着的脸。  
“表情放松一点，愁…不用这样。”  
我没回应他，则是用手一只手托起他的大腿和臀部，另一只手抱起他的背，尽量避免触碰到伤口。  
“我带他去医务室检查一下。”  
我对凑说道。  
“…拜托了。”

.  
.  
.  
.  
“主要是擦伤和淤血呢，不幸中的万幸。这几天可能会很疼，但是等淤血退掉了应该就没事。”  
医务室的医生轻轻揉着他的小腿，接着把手移到脚踝。  
“这里会更痛吧？”  
“…”  
“但是还好，这里我摸了一下，应该是没有骨折，以后也不会影响走路。但是这段时间还是不要行走好了。竹早君的父亲是整形医师吧，请再诊断一下确认无事。”  
“好，谢谢您。”  
“我建议你休息几天。一定要出门的话也要用拐杖。年轻人好得很快的，不用太担心。”  
“嗯。”

我们从医务室出来的时候已经是黄昏到夜晚的时分。  
天幕渐渐暗了下来。  
“愁。”  
“…”  
“干嘛，从刚才就一言不发的。”  
“…”  
“谢谢你带我过来。”  
“不必说这种话。”

远处亮起了火光。  
“啊…错过了…”  
静弥看着那边叹气道。  
“是篝火舞会吗？”  
“嗯，本来今年想和你一起呢，好不容易成为了恋人。”  
“桐先学园祭的时候不是跳过了？”  
“现在是现在…”  
但他的脚受伤了，现在是怎么也不可能了。  
“我们去高处看吧。”  
“欸？”  
“走吧。”  
我说着，就要抱他起来，他则有些害羞地推拒。  
“也不是什么大伤，你扶着我走就好了。”  
“医生的话你没听到么？而且…现在大家都去篝火那里了，这里没有人了。”  
“那好…”  
他红着脸点了点头，我便把他抱起，往教学楼上走去。

我带着静弥回到了他和凑的班级，把他放到课桌上，让他坐着。这里能大概看到操场的情况。  
巨大的篝火在正中，男女情侣或是没有恋人的朋友们都围着篝火跳着舞。  
一路上我们都没碰到人，所有人都去了吧，学园祭最后的庆祝活动。  
原本应该由会长主持的，现在似乎是由学生会副会长的伊藤代为主持。  
我们一起看着篝火，过了一会儿，静弥拿出手机，好像在回信息。  
“你在和谁发信息？”  
“班级的同学和学生会的人…”  
“那之后怎么样了？”  
“我们班的节目被取消了，真是失败啊…”  
也是，闹到那种情况要是还能演下去才是奇迹了。  
“我从今以后和织田葵不共戴天。”  
他最后得出了这样的结论。  
老实说现在的我对那位织田小姐也摆不出什么好脸色。  
“愁。”  
“嗯？”  
“生气了？”  
“…有点吧，就算是为了救凑…”我低下头，牵起他的手，“还好你没事。”  
“嘛…不过也听到了关于你的有趣的传闻呢，想听听吗？”  
“嗯？”  
他垂下眼，笑着念着手机里的讯息给我听。  
“伊藤君说，似乎出现了邻国的王子抢走了公主家的女仆的传闻…是谁啊，这个邻国的王子大人？”  
静弥在课桌上弓起腿，因此长裙也顺势滑下，用手臂撑在身后，笑着看我。  
因为要给医生观察状况而脱下了丝袜，隐约露出的是纤细而莹白的大腿。  
我盯着他裸露出来的皮肤默默咽了咽口水，总觉得我的神经也差不多到了极限…  
“想要吗，愁？”  
“你干嘛…”  
静弥拉住我的手，往他自己的方向带，我则三两步退后，和他保持距离。  
“你注意时间场合…!”  
静弥略微楞了一下，然后显得稍微有些失落，让我的心里不免扎痛。但还没等我回味过那种心疼的心情，静弥就用右脚点地，想要站起来往我这边走。  
“刚刚医生的话你没听到吗？”  
我生气地斥责道，伸手想要托起他让他坐回去，却被静弥的眼神定住了身。  
他迷蒙地看着我，白皙的脸颊泛着淡淡的潮红，纤白的双手往身下伸去，我的目光便也不由自主地往下移动。  
只见他颤颤地掀起裙角，拉起原本长及膝下的女仆长裙，把它抬到了一个极其危险的高度。  
先是细长的小腿，再到略微增加了弧度的白嫩的大腿，接着，甚至到了大腿的根部，那再上面的是——  
我看得有些晃神，竟然也没阻止他，直到他要将更隐秘的身体露出来，才连忙抓住了他的手，斥责道：“你到底在想什么！”  
他则回握住了我的手，笑着说：“我在想什么…不如愁来确认看看？”

如果到了这种程度还能忍受的话，我大概也出了什么生理问题吧。  
我一只手攥紧了他的手腕，另一只手掀起了他的长裙，往他的身下探去。  
“这里是…”  
我感到被我攥着的手腕猛烈地颤动，再看向静弥的脸时，他已经双眉紧蹙，咬着下唇，仿佛在克制流露出的娇喘。  
我感到指尖触摸到了一层柔软的布料，那之后就是omega柔嫩的穴口。  
“静弥想给我看哪里…是这里吗？”  
我在他的耳边低语道，双指隔着布料在穴口处碾磨。  
“嗯…那里…”  
“那被我这样揉，静弥舒服吗？”  
“嗯…”  
他眼角已经泛起了生理性的泪水，麻木地点着头。  
“可是我什么都没看见呢。”  
“欸…”  
“我给静弥揉得这么辛苦，作为回报，女仆小姐也应该要用重要的身体来报恩啊。”  
他的手颤抖着将裙摆掀起到了刚才的高度，却被我问道：“再往上呢？刚才静弥不是要给我看吗？”  
“那…那是…”  
他虽然有时表现得很大胆，但那不过是虚张声势而已。他本人的性格其实十分保守，不可能真的敢露出内裤，因此那只是单纯地挑逗而已。  
我看着他此刻微颤的湛蓝的双眸，命令道：  
“自己掀开裙子让我操，静弥。”

他终于将裙子完全掀开，完全露出了穿在里面的白色蕾丝的内裤。  
“是我之前给你买的…”  
我低语道，自己也感到面上发烫。  
“嗯…”  
“你做的很好…有好好地听主人的话。那么现在，自己把它脱掉。”  
“欸？”  
“静弥不想做主人的乖孩子了吗，乖乖脱掉让我操。”  
“这里有人…”  
“他们都去篝火那边了，什么人都没有。”  
“…”  
“你想违背主人的命令吗。”  


好像有些欺负过头了。  
静弥忍不住流出了泪水，但还是缓缓地将内裤褪到膝盖，然后再度掀起裙摆，将最隐秘的部分完全裸露。  
我蹲下身去，将手指伸到omega柔嫩的穴口，细细把玩。  
“真是漂亮啊，静弥。”  
我好像还没有从这个角度观察过恋人的身体。  
真是美丽，像艺术品一般，无论是尺寸、颜色、手感还是敏感度，都是最符合alpha的理想的身体。  
我用手指手指撑开穴口，伸了食指与中指进去。  
“愁…”  
静弥浑身微颤，求饶一般地唤着我的名字。  
我缓缓起身，手指却还留在他的穴内，随着身体的立起，我将手指更深地插入他的体内，并加上了往外抠的力度。  
“嗯…哈…”  
静弥已经站不住了，浑身软得像一滩水。  
我抱着他的上身，手指更加放肆地开拓着甬道。  
“愁…可以了吧…这样已经…”  
“是吗，才两根手指而已，这样都承受不住的话，我要怎么进去你的身体呢。”  
我一面说着，一面将双指更深地插入，在他的体内微微分开。  
“…哈…”  
静弥在忍耐。  
他在我在他体内扩张所带来的忍耐体内的涨痛。  
然而在他在忍耐和适应那个宽度之时，我突然弓起了手指，弓起的关节将omega窄小的甬道更大地撑开，指尖则深深嵌入omega的内壁。  
“啊…啊啊啊…愁…”  
他几乎忍不住瘫倒在我身上，却随着我的手指的每次动作剧烈地颤动身体，我一面怀抱着他安抚，一面把玩他的小穴，享受着玩弄恋人的身体。  
我用手指重复地模拟性交的动作，穿过层层内壁的阻隔，将其插入恋人身体的最深处，然后拔出，再度插入，毫不留给他喘息的机会。  
一次又一次地插入，我终于找到了埋在他的宫口的敏感点。只要稍微往那里按压，小omega就会蜷起身体，抱着我喘息。  
“愁…愁…”  
仅仅是用手指这样抽插，就能够将我抱着的omega顶弄得上下震颤，水流不止。  
“光是手指就能够高潮了啊，静弥…”我在将头枕在我肩上的omega耳边低语，“我怎么看不出来你这么淫荡？”  
“…哈…愁…”  
我将手指从他的体内缓缓抽出，两指上覆着一层水光的黏液，带着雪莲的幽香。omega的甬道分泌着更多的爱液，顺着他的大腿根流下。  
我一面抱着静弥一面去擦拭他的腿上的爱液，却感到怀中抱着的人似乎状态不太好，小心翼翼地抱着我，我才注意到，他的脚…

我暗暗骂了自己几句，随即托起爱人的臀部，狠狠地揉捏了几下。  
“站不稳吗？”  
“…”  
“不要再用左脚了。”  
我一面说着，一面抬起他左腿，架到了自己的肩膀上，顺势把静弥推到在课桌上，然后整个人压了上去。  
“你疯了吗…!”  
“一开始挑逗的是静弥吧。”  
“谁知道你会做到这一步…!”  
“学生会长这么淫荡，不知道风舞的人知不知道啊。”  
他挣扎着想要逃跑，却被我死死按在身下。  
“愁…这里是教室…”  
“我想在哪里操你，难道不是我的自由？”  
我一面说着，一面揭开他的裙子，对准扩张好的穴口，毫不留情地插了进去。  
“啊…”  
原本还在挣扎的静弥瞬间变得瘫软无力，眼神渐渐失去了焦距。  
我便腾出了原本压着他的手腕的手，将他女仆装胸口的衣料撕开，令他的左乳完全暴露出来。  
“不要…会被人看见…”  
我垂下眼，揉捏着他柔软的胸口，然后说：“我的东西要怎么处置，应该由我决定吧。”  
暴露，亦或是不暴露在公众面前。  
如果真的被人看见了的话…那我要怎么办…  
一时间后悔的心情占据了头脑，但不可以被静弥看出我的动摇。  
我将身体完全压在静弥身上，体重的压力让他有些呼吸不畅地喘息，手则继续蹂躏着他的左乳，然而下身则加剧了打桩。  
“呜嗯…嗯…”  
空旷的教室中，肉体的连接处撞击的声音无比清晰，啪嗒的撞击声伴随着滋啦的水声，而且那个声音越来越大，频率越来越快。  
“愁…愁…”  
静弥已经完全说不出其他话，只是本能地叫着我的名字，他的身体被我摊在两张拼接在一起的课桌上，被撞地往外滑。金属制的课桌也发出了哐当哐当的撞击声。  
我用嘴嘬着他的乳尖，同时握紧他的胯部，使静弥的身体不要被顶撞走。  
口齿内满溢着雪莲的香气，我埋在他体内的性具已经涨大到青紫，将窄小的穴口撑开到触目惊心的宽度。  
“啊...愁...愁...”  
我握着他窄小的胯部，继续性交的冲撞，捣向埋在omega身体深处的柔软的肉壁，确定着内口的位置，宫口发起猛攻。  
“愁...”  
我闭上眼，再也受不住那股从身下涌到脑门的刺激，再一次撞向了他的体内的最深处，生生撞开了原本不在发情期是闭合的宫口，完全释放了进去。  
“啊…啊啊啊…”  
静弥无神地睁着眼睛，右手无力地捶打着我。  
浓稠的精液从他的体内溢出，顺着课桌流到了地上。  
我喘息着看着我们的身体交合之处的狼藉，意识逐渐回笼。  
“对不起…”  
我抱着静弥亲吻，然后从他的体内抽出，脱下身上的外套，把他的身体盖住。  
得要想办法善后了…

“请你们再帮忙守一会儿，我和竹早家的少爷还有事要处理…嗯，拜托了。请一定不要让其他人进来。”  
“…你在和谁打电话？”  
“…保镖。”  
“保镖？”  
静弥从桌子上支起身体，拉紧了我的外套，皱着眉头看着我。  
“什么时候叫的？”  
“你摔伤以后…”  
因为不放心静弥，所以从家里叫了几个保镖，打算护送他回去。  
因为不想被打扰的缘故，从进了楼的时候就下令了让他们在入口处把守，让一般学生回避。  
本来就是篝火舞的时候，原本也应该不会有人在教室里，进来的时候也确认过了这个楼层都是空的，但是…  
我抚着额头，痛苦地滑下，坐到了地面上。  
“愁…你的脸好红。”  
“…”  
我也感觉自己面上发热，就好像发了高烧一样。  
我到底在干什么。  
还好没事。  
万幸没事。  
以后不要再做了…这种事。  
虽然觉得静弥出演背景板很可惜，但是如果他是凑的角色，我或许会更紧张。  
这样的程度都不想让别人窥探的恋人，居然在这种地方…大概是被欲望冲昏了头脑，更多地是出于雄性生物宣誓所有权的本能。  
万一刚才有什么人…光是想想都…  
“你本来就是所有欲很强的类型，以后不要做这种事了吧。”  
我抬头，看向表情温柔地看着我的静弥。  
“不然事后后怕又自责的，是愁不是吗？”  
“…你只给我看。”  
“好，只给你看，”  
“女仆装这种东西…永远也不要再穿，在别人面前。”  
“嗯。”  
我抱着他吻了一会儿，然后便抽出手帕，去清理性爱的痕迹。

.  
.  
.  
现在回想起来的话，那是跌宕起伏的一天。  
我大概永远都忘不了那个学园祭了，  
说起来那个“大吉”的“危险中的浪漫”的护身符，倒真是极其灵验。  
以至于，若干年后的现在——  
陪伴作为荣誉校友回校参加风舞的校庆的妻子，故地重游到旧校舍的时候，我忍不住会想起当时的画面。  
一向稳重而谨慎的我，居然也有那样的令人心潮澎湃的青春…  
“愁…你的脸好红。”  
面前用漂亮的眼睛透过镜片，疑惑地看着我的静弥，和记忆里十多年前的画面重合了。  
“年轻真好啊，静弥。年轻真是太美好了。”  
“你现在也不老吧。”  
“今晚，可以穿女仆装吗？”  
“…喂…你不会还在想那件事…”  
看着妻子逐渐泛红的脸颊，我先是同往常那样忍耐了一下，然后终于忍不住哈哈大笑。


End file.
